Ténèbres d'outre dimension
by major75
Summary: Alors que les voyages dimensionnels prennent leur essor, certains en profitent pour soumettre ces autres peuples à leur volonté, mais un combattant venu de la Terre refuse cela... Chapitre 11 en ligne, chapitre 12 en cours d'écriture.
1. Le nouvel arrivant

**Dans beaucoup de mes fanfictions, j'utiliserai un personnage fictif ayant des pouvoirs et des capacités tirées de différents univers, mais je vous laisserai les découvrir...**

**-- **

**Chapitre 1: Le nouvel arrivant**

**Las de se battre contre les forces du mal, Spyro et les autres dragons passent maintenant le plus clair de leur temps à se la couler douce, mais ils ignorent que cela ne durera pas...**

**Spyro:** J'le sens mal aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

**Cynder:** T'as un problème ?

**Spyro:** Pas vraiment, j'allais voir Ignitus, là.

**Ils arrivèrent au temple.**

**Ignitus:** Ah, Spyro, Cynder, je vous attendais. J'ai vu ce matin dans le bassin des visions quelque chose d' inexplicable. J'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, dans la haute atmosphère, allait apparaître un flash très aveuglant, mais à quel moment de la journée, ça je l'ignore...

**Spyro:** Ça m'aurait pas étonné que ce moment de tranquillité s'arrête un jour.

**Ils sortirent dehors.**

**Cynder:** Mais il fait tout de même beau, tachons donc d 'en profiter...mais...que...

**Une sphère électrique est visible dans le ciel, puis laisse apparaître un flash aveuglant. A la suite de ce flash, un objet commenca à tomber du ciel.**

**Spyro:** Mes yeux !!

**Cynder:** Mes yeux !! Aaaaah !!

**Ignitus:** Je vois plus rien !!

**Sparx**(**Arrivant**): Vous pouvez pas arrêter de gueuler tous, bon sang ?! J'dormais, moi !!

**Spyro:** Arrête, Sparx, c'est pas le moment.(**Seul**) Ah je vois rien...

**Au bout de quelques minutes...**

**Sparx:** On dirait qu'un truc tombe... Ah ! On dirait qu'il s'est écrasé à l'autre bout de la foret.

**Spyro:** Ok, alors Cynder et Sparx, vous allez m'accompagner pour aller le retrouver...et...

**Sparx:** Hein ?? Pourquoi moi ??

**Cynder:** Arrête, Sparx, c'est honteux...

**Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crash...**

**Sparx:** Ouah la vache !! C'te truc a fait une clairière en s'écrasant !!

**Cynder:** Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit «quelqu'un»...

**Ils y trouvèrent un homme. Il était jeune, portait une veste légère vert kaki et un jean bleu, qui étaient un peu abimés. Il avait les yeux bleus, avait les cheveux clairs et faisait 1m80.**

**Spyro:** On ferait mieux de le ramener au temple, Ignitus pourra nous dire qui c'est.

**Ils sont arrivés au temple.**

**Ignitus:** Qui est-ce ?

**Spyro:** On sait pas. On pense que c'est lui qui est tombé du ciel.

**Il se réveilla.**

**??**: Qui vous êtes ?

**Cynder:** C'est d'abord toi qui nous dit qui tu est.

**Sparx:** Et pas de salades !! Pigé ?

**Alex:** Mon nom est Alex.(**A Sparx**)Toi, tu me causes sur un autre ton, Ok ? Et puis, ou je suis ?

**Spyro:** Tu es au Royaume des dragons. Toi, tu es d'où ?

**Alex:** Le royaume des dragons ? De là ou je viens, il n'existe pas. Je pense tomber d'une autre dimension, car j'étais en train de me battre avant de me réveiller ici. Ça m'aurait pas étonné d'eux !

**Sparx:** J't'ai dit pas de salades, sale mytho !!

**Spyro:** Ferme-la Sparx ! Il a l'air de dire la vérité. Et c'est qui «eux» ?

**Alex:** Ceux que je combattais. Leur clan s'appelle «Les ténèbres dimensionnelles».Je me souviens qu'avant de me réveiller ici, ils m'ont envoyé un rayon aveuglant...

**Ignitus:** Tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient venir dans cette dimension pour la mettre à feu et à sang ?

**Alex:** Tout à fait. Et de ce que j'en sais, c'est même leur but: Annihiler toute forme de vie dans toutes les dimensions qu'ils atteindront. Moi-même, je peux voyager dans les dimensions grâce à un appareil, mais comme je ne l'ai pas avec moi...

**Cynder:** ...Tu est bloqué ici.

**Alex:** Exactement.

**Spyro:** Nous trouverons un moyen de te ramener dans ta dimension. D'ici là, tu nous aideras.

**Alex:** Aucun problème.

**Cynder:** Mais parle-nous aussi un peu de toi, comme... t'as quel age ? Et t'es de quelle espèce ?

**Alex:** J'ai 17 ans. Et pour ce qui est de mon identité, je suis un guerrier Saiyen, plutôt le fils d'un Saiyen et d'une humaine.

**Spyro:** C'est quoi un Saiyen ?

**Alex:** C'est un combattant dont le peuple vit sur une lointaine planète que je n'ai jamais connu. Les Saiyens sont très puissants, extrêmement violents, qui asservissent les planètes pour ensuite les vendre, et au passage, exterminer toute la population locale. Mais le fait que mes parents ne soient pas comme ça me permet de ne pas l'être non plus. Aujourd'hui, personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de la planète.

**Cynder:** C'est intéressant...mais tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu savait bien te battre ? On aimerais bien savoir comment tu te débrouilles...

**Alex:** Alors là, je vais vous scotcher à la scène ! Vous allez voir !

**Spyro:** Eh bien, va nous montre ça au fond de la Vallée. Suis-nous.

**Alex:** D'accord.

**Sparx:** J'y vais aussi, pour voir comment se débrouille un minable...

**Alex:** Je vais te prouver le contraire !!

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Le test

**Note: Ce chapitre contient un peu de violence.**

--

**Chapitre 2: Le test.**

**Alex, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx et Ignitus arrivèrent à un renfoncement rocheux au fond de la Vallée. Spyro s'avance vers Alex.**

**Spyro:** On va voir si tu te bats bien, car moi aussi je me bats.

**Alex:** Ok ! Tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur ! On s'échauffe ou on se bat ?

**Spyro:** On va pas y aller trop fort pour commencer, sinon je vais te briser les os !

**Alex:** J'aimerais bien voir ça !

**Sparx:** Allez, Spyro ! Explose-lui sa face de rat !!

**Ignitus:** C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas confiance en ce type, il cache son jeu...

**Le combat commenca. Alex ne bouga pas, il se concentra en serrant les poings quelques secondes, puis se relâcha.**

**Spyro:** Alors ?! Tu te ramènes ?!

**Alex:** Non, toi, approche.

**Spyro charga à grande vitesse, puis Alex attrapa une de ses cornes et l'arrêta net avec une seule main. Alex donna un seul coup de poing, qui envoya Spyro deux mètres plus loin.**

**Alex:** T'en veux encore ?

**Spyro: **Ok, j'm'y mets à fond !!

**Spyro se mit à cracher des flammes, Alex fit un bond de quatre mètres, et atterrit sur Spyro qui s'effondra.**

**Alex: **Tu veux un combat autre qu'avec du cors à corps ? Alors tu vas en avoir un !

**Sparx:** Hé toi ! Arrête de parler et agis !

**Alex tendit le bras en direction de Spyro.**

**Ignitus:** Barre-toi Spyro !!

**Alex éjecta de sa main une boule d'énergie bleue. Spyro l'esquiva de justesse, et la boule créea une explosion bleue de 3 mètres de rayon. Soudain, Spyro surgit du flanc de Alex après qu'il ait exécute un bond. Alex se tourna instantanément et intercepta Spyro avec un coup de pied qui l'envoya à six mètres.**

**Cynder:** Spyro est faible, Alex a du beaucoup le blesser.

**Ignitus: **Mais il l'a fait avec deux coups seulement !

**Spyro: **J'ai trop mal au bras et au dos...

**Alex: **On arrête ce combat, j'en ai suffisamment vu. Je t'ai fait deux fractures au bras droit, et une dans le bassin. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. De plus, si j'avais voulu le faire, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

**Sparx: **Comment on va le soigner maintenant ? Tu l'as trop amoché !! T'avais prévu ça dans ton plan de génie ?

**Alex:** Je m'en charge.(**A Spyro**)Spyro, avale ça.

**Alex donna à Spyro un haricot, qui fut ensuite totalement soigné.**

**Spyro:** Ouah!! J'me sens en pleine forme !!

**Cynder:** Comment est-ce possible ?

**Alex: **J'ai donné à Spyro ce qu'on appelle un haricot Senzu. Ce haricot soigne toutes les blessures et permet rester sans manger pendant dix jours.

**Ignitus: **C'est surprenant...Mais je me suis demandé, c'est quoi ce qui est accroché à tes jambes ?

**Alex prit les pistolets que Ignitus a désignés, puis les montra.**

**Alex: **On appelle ça des pistolets, ou révolvers. Ce sont des armes que l'on dit balistiques, c'est-à-dire qu'elles projettent une petite balle en métal à la vitesse d'environ 80 mètres par seconde. En l'occurrence, les miens projettent de l'énergie lumineuse qui dissipe le mal. Cette énergie est issue d'une arme ancestrale que j'ai trouvée dans une autre dimension dont je ne peux pas vous dire le nom. J'ai transmis le pouvoir de cette arme dans ces pistolets.

**Spyro:** Alors, tu n'est pas mauvais ?

**Alex: **Bien sur que non !

**Sparx:** Et comment tu peux prouver ces bêtises ?

**Cynder: **Sparx, je vais te...

**Alex: **Cynder, c'est ça ? Laisse-moi faire...

**Alex pointa un pistolet sur Sparx.**

**Spyro: **Alex !! Non !! Ne fais pas ça !!

**Alex tira un coup de feu, que Sparx se prit de plein fouet. Alex lui tira ensuite toute une rafale de balles.**

**Sparx: **Aaaaaouuuuuh !! Ça fait mal c'te bordel !!

**Spyro: **Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es malade ??

**Alex:** Il voulait une preuve, il l'a eue. En temps normal, une telle arme tue un être vivant en deux ou trois tirs. Un tir si on vise la tête. Or mon arme tire de l'énergie lumineuse, donc il ne peut pas en mourir, sauf à très haute dose.

**Ignitus: **Mais quelqu'un de malfaisant...

**Alex: **Là, c'est une tout autre histoire. La balle pénètre sa chair, et ressort bien souvent de l'autre coté. En plus, les dégâts sont élevés. Et en pleine tête, c'est généralement fatal.

**Cynder:** Heureusement que je suis plus comme j'étais avant...

**Alex: **Comment ça ?

**Cynder: **Avant que Spyro et moi on se connaisse, un maitre du mal m'a envoutée et m'a élevée de façon à ce que je sois une machine à tuer...

**Alex:** En effet, t'as de la chance. Bon, vous voulez voir un aperçu de mes capacités ?

**Spyro: **Pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est pas contre moi, j'espère...

**Alex:** Non. On va aller chez des ennemis, si vous en avez encore...

**Ignitus: **Il me semble qu'il y a un contingent d'ennemis à environ 450 kilomètres au Nord-ouest d'ici, à la frontière du Royaume des dragons.

**Spyro: **Mais on va mettre super longtemps, Alex ne peut pas voler !

**Alex: **Tu crois ça ?

**Alex se mit à léviter dans les airs.**

**Alex:** Tu vois, je peux voler comme vous.

**Spyro: **Ok, alors tu nous suis.

**Ignitus: **Moi, je reste ici et je vous surveille par le Bassin des visions

**Cynder:** Tu viens, Sparx ?

**Sparx: **Non, moi je reste avec Ignitus. Et j'ai pas envie de me coltiner l'aut' brute.

**Ignitus: **Vous devriez rencontrer Cyril là-bas. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il essaie de les anéantir. C'est le seul qui trouve le courage de se battre, ces temps-ci.

**Alex: **A quoi ressemble Cyril ?

**Ignitus: **C'est un dragon de glace. Spyro et Cynder te diront qui c'est.

**Spyro: **Ok, alors, on y va !!

**Alex, Spyro et Cynder s'envolèrent pour leur destination.**

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Faire ses preuves

**Note: Ce chapitre contient de la violence ainsi que du sang et des expressions familières.**

--

**Chapitre 3: Faire ses preuves.**

**Voilà deux heures que Alex, Spyro et Cynder volèrent en direction du Nord-ouest pour venir en aide à Cyril, un dragon de glace, pour éliminer tout un contingent d'ennemis.**

**Spyro: **On devrait plus être très loinde Cyril maintenant.

**Alex: **Au fait, c'est quoi ce Bassin des visions ?

**Spyro: **C'est un bassin par lequel certains dragons peuvent voir ce qui leur chante sur la planète. Par exemple, là, Ignitus nous voit et nous entend.

**Alex: **Dans ma dimension, j'ai un truc semblable qu'on appelle un portable.

**Cynder: **On arrive. Je vois Cyril.

**Alex, Spyro et Cynder arrivèrent près de Cyril. La région où ils se trouvent est volcanique, désolée. Plusieurs volcans crachant sans cesse des cendres polluant le ciel parsèment ça et là la région, surplombés par un énorme volcan de 5600 mètres de haut. Quelques fissures remplies de magma en fusion jonchent le sol.**

**Spyro: **Quel est la situation, Cyril ?

**Cyril: **Pour tout te dire, ça fait deux jours que je suis accablé par la faim et je suis salement touché. Il m'ont pris pour mort...

**Cynder: **Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de revenir quand il le fallait ?

**Cyril: **Mon orgueil ne me le permettait pas...

**Spyro: **Alex,on a oublié de te dire... Cyril a une «légère fièreté».

**Alex: **Je vois ça. Les Saiyens aussi sont très fiers.

**Cyril: **Et qui c'est lui ?

**Spyro: **C'est Alex. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est un puissant guerrier Saiyen.

**Cynder: **Où sont les ennemis ?

**Cyril: **A quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il ne savent pas où nous sommes. E si vous comptez les combattre, laissez-m'en quelques-uns, pour ma fièreté.

**Alex: **Ce sera pas nécessaire, Cyril. Avale ça.

**Alex donna un haricot Senzu à Cyril, qui se retrouva en pleine forme, un peu écœuré.**

**Cyril: **Merci, mais c'est tout ce que je peux accepter de votre part. Et encore...

**Ignitus(seul): **Ça c'est Cyril tout craché...

**Alex: **Info pour tout le monde ! Lorsque je me concentre en serrant les poings, c'est que j'augmente et affiche ma puissance. Je vous conseille à ce moment-là de vous éloigner de moi, car si je dois l'augmenter trop vite, je créée une onde de choc et je fait tout valser !

**Cyril: **On y va, je vous montre le chemin en volant, sachant que « le guerrier Saiyen» sait voler. Et je vous le répète, c'est MOI qui doit en exploser le plus !!

**Ils se rendirent au lieu de bataille. Il y avait environ plus de 1500 ennemis. Ils ressemblaient à des porcs, mêlés avec** **un orc. Les ennemis aperçurent les héros.**

**Ennemi 1: **J'croyais qu'on avait buté le dragon de glace ! Et en plus il est revenu avec ses potes ! Tu t'fous de moi ?

**Ennemi 2: **Bah non ! J'lui ai donné le coup de grâce, il y a deux jours, à quelques kilomètres ! J'croyais qu'on en avait fini !

**Cynder: **Ils me paraissent un peu nombreux...

**Alex: **C'est Ok pour moi. Je vais les massacrer !

**Spyro: **Les garde pas tous pour toi !

**Cyril: **Je te le dis aussi, «guerrier Saiyen»...

**Alex: **M'appelle pas comme ça ! Mon nom est Alex !

**Spyro, Alex, Cyril, Cynder: **Allons-y !!

**Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille chacun de leur coté. Cyril utilisait des coups de poings, de pieds et de queue, ainsi que des attaques de glace. Il tuait les ennemis par glaciation ou par choc violent. Spyro, lui, utilisait aussi des attaques de corps à corps, mais aussi une palette d'attaques élémentaires tels que le feu, la foudre ou encore la glace, celle-ci étant moins puissante que celle de Cyril. Cynder, quant à elle, utilisait aussi des attaques de corps à corps comme Spyro et Cyril, mais utilisait aussi des pouvoirs dits «obscurs», tels que la peur, l'ombre et le vent. Pour finir, Alex utilisait des attaques de corps à corps violentes, puissantes et rapides, ainsi que des slaves d'énergie bleues dévastatrices. Du coup, la plupart des ennemis se ruaient sur Alex pour tenter de le submerger.**

**Cyril: **Hé ! Laisse-nous-en !

**Alex: **Laissez-moi et éloignez-vous !

**Spyro, Cynder et Cyril s'éloignèrent sans discuter. Alex se fit ensevelir sous les ennemis. Comme prévu, Alex se concentra pendant 15 secondes, puis relâcha violemment son énergie et balaya tout dans un rayon de 50 mètres. Le combat continua de plus belle. Alex s'élevât en l'air et envoya aux ennemis des boules d'énergies terriblement puissantes qui détruisaient tout dans un rayon de 30 mètres. Il utilisa aussi ses pistolets, faisant des tirs en pleine tête quasiment à chaque fois. Les têtes explosaient et le sang giclait. Puis il aperçut à l'horizon une immense armée. On voyait plus de 350000 ennemis.**

**Alex: **Hé Ignitus, Cyril !! C'est ça, votre contingent ? C'est une armée d'invasion !!

**Cyril: **Tant pis ! On va se battre jusqu'à la mort !!

**Alex: **Surement pas ! Barrez-vous ! Je vais utiliser une grosse attaque !

**Cyril: **Non ! Laisse-les-moi !

**Alex: **J'te dis de dégager ! Tu veux crever ?! J'le ferai !!

**Spyro et Cynder partirent vers la Vallée, mais pas Cyril. Alex lui donna alors un grand coup de pied, ce qui l'assomma mais aussi le projeta en direction de Spyro et Cynder qui étaient déjà loin à 12 kilomètres, le rattrapèrent, puis s'enfuirent avec lui. Alex avait maintenant le champ libre. Il s'éleva très haut dans les airs, juste en dessous de la couche de cendres qui stagnait et attendit 20 minutes, le temps de laisser à Spyro, Cynder et Cyril de s'éloigner. Enfin, il tendit le bras au dessus de lui et se concentrât. Il fit enfin apparaître une boule d'énergie bleue de 5 mètres de rayon, puis la lança en direction du sol. Alex partit très vite à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'altitude. Lorsque la boule s'écrasa au sol, elle forma une immense explosion bleue qui dévasta tout dans un rayon de 90 kilomètres. Spyro et Cynder, qui étaient à 170 kilomètres de là la virent. Le souffle les balaya et les fit s'écraser sur un plateau rocheux. Le souffle alla sur plus de 500 kilomètres et toucha aussi la Vallée où étaient Ignitus et Sparx. Une heure après l'explosion, il ne restait rien de la région désolée, même les nuages de cendres s'étaient volatilisés. Sachant que Spyro, Cynder et Cyril avaient été touchés par le souffle, Alex partit à leur recherche.**

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. La trouvaille

**Note: Ce chapitre contient des grossièretés, ainsi que du sang.**

**--**

**Chapitre 4: La trouvaille**

**Après le cataclysme qu'Alex déclencha, celui-ci partit chercher Spyro, Cynder et Cyril, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont été balayés par le souffle de l'explosion.**

**Alex parcourut l'aller retour entre le lieu de l'explosion et la Vallée pendant plusieurs heures. Il finit par les apercevoir à trois kilomètres de l'itinéraire direct, inconscients.**

**Alex: **Zut ! Ils sont complètement dans les vapes. J'ai du y aller un peu fort sur l'attaque...

**Au bout de dix minutes, seule Cynder se réveilla.**

**Cynder: **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où ?

**Alex: **Cynder, t'es la première à te réveiller. Je pense que vous vous êtes pris le souffle de mon attaque. Et je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais je peux nous ramener auprès d'Ignitus. Attendons que Spyro et Cyril se réveillent.

**Cynder: **D'accord. Mais quelle attaque tu nous as sorti tout à l'heure ? Elle était incroyable !

**Alex: **En fait, j'ai créée une très grosse boule d'énergie et je l'ai balancée au sol. L'explosion a dévasté plus que toute la région et a surement désintégrée toute l'armée ennemie.

**Une heure passa, mais ils ne se réveillèrent pas.**

**Cynder: **Je commence à trouver le temps long...

**Alex: **J'te l'fais pas dire...

**Cynder: **Ah, on dirait qu'il y a un vieux temple là-bas...

**Alex: **Tu veux qu'on aille y jeter un œil ?

**Cynder: **J'veux bien, mais j'veux pas laisser seuls Spyro et Cyril...

**Alex: **Keep cool ! Tu leur écrit un message dans le sol.

**Avec une de ses griffes, Cynder écrivit un message dans le sol comme quoi ils sont partis dans un vieux temple. Ils se rendirent ensuite au temple et y trouvèrent un simple puits.**

**Cynder: **Bon, y'a rien. On rentre ?

**Alex: **Attends ! On part pas tout de suite ! On regarde au fond du puits.

**Cynder: **Ah la la... Bon Ok, mais s'il n'y a rien, on retourne auprès de Spyro et Cyril.

**Alex: **Sur !

**Ils descendirent au fond du puits, puis y aperçurent un petit goulet baigné par une lueur blanche. Au fond du goulet se trouvait une cache de grande taille, dans laquelle se dressait un autel, avec dessus une grosse gemme étincelante avec une vive lueur blanche.**

**Alex: **Cynder, reste dans le goulet. Y'a p't'être un danger...

**A peine qu'Alex ait fait quatre mètres qu'un immense ver de 24 mètres de long, 4 de haut et 4 de large lui coupa la route et manqua de le faucher de près. Il était vert, avec huit yeux, de centaines de dents et recouvert d'un liquide gluant.**

**Alex: **Putain ! Il a failli m'avoir ! Je vais lui exploser la gueule !!

**Cynder: **J'ai jamais vu une créature pareille !

**Alex: **Cynder ! Tire-toi !

**Cynder: **Mais regarde-le au lieu de me regarder !

**A peine que Cynder avait fini sa phrase que le ver géant goba Alex.**

**Cynder: **Putain, Alex ! Non !!

**Alex: **Alors toi, tu vas tout de suite regretter ce que tu viens de faire...

**Cynder: **Alex ! T'es encore en vie ?!

**Dans l'immédiat, le ver se sentit mal, puis se ressentit en forme. Après dix secondes, le ver hurla de toutes ses forces, puis explosa, tartinant toute la salle de sang orange et de matière gluante.**

**Cynder: **Aaaaaah !! C'est dégueulasse !!

**Alex: **J'lui ai réglé son compte à c'te merde !

**Cynder: **Comment t'as fait ça ?

**Alex: **Tu sais, il est pas le premier à m'avoir bouffé, alors j'ai utilisé la technique brute: j'ai monté mon énergie, puis je l'ai relâchée violemment comme l'autre fois. Et puis comme ça, on va pouvoir prendre la gemme tranquillement. Mais je vais aussi en chier pour me laver...

**Alex et Cynder sortirent du puits en emportant la gemme.**

**Alex: **Va voir Spyro et Cyril. Moi, je vais me laver au point d'eau à coté.

**Cynder alla donc voir Spyro et Cyril à l'endroit où ils les avaient laissés, tandis qu'Alex alla se laver au point d'eau. Au bout de cinq minutes, Alex rejoignit Cynder.**

**Cynder: **Regarde, Alex. C'est un message de Cyril: «Cynder et «Alex», je me suis réveillé et suis reparti voir Ignitus à la Vallée. Spyro, lui, ne se réveille pas. Ramenez-le dès que vous revenez. Cyril. PS: Au fait «Alex», dès que tu reviendras, viens me voir, j'aurais deux mots à te dire...»

**Alex: **Oui, bon ben, on rentrer à la Vallée tout de suite. Cynder, tu prends la gemme, on va la montrer à Ignitus. Moi, je prends Spyro. Et tiens-moi.

**Cynder: **Ok.

**Alex se concentra, puis lui, Cynder et Spyro disparurent soudainement.**

**Fin du chapitre 4.**


	5. La nouvelle

--

**Chapitre 5: La nouvelle**

**Au temple de la Vallée, Ignitus, Sparx et Cyril se morfondirent de l'absence de Spyro, Cynder et Alex. **

**Ignitus: **T'es sur de ce que tu dis, Cyril ? Et puis, si jamais ils reviennent pas ? Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !

**Cyril: **Moi, je crois pas. Ce «Alex» s'en est toujours sorti pour la seule fois que je l'ai vu...

**Sparx: **Ouais, ben moi j'pense que comme c'te mec il est doué pur s'attirer des emmerdes, ils sont morts ! J'peux pas rester ici à espérer qu'ils reviennent ! J'vais tenter de les trouver !

**Au moment où Sparx s'apprêtait à sortir, Alex apparut juste devant Ignitus, tenant Spyro évanoui avec sa main gauche et Cynder avec sa main droite.**

**Sparx: **Waaaaaah !! Leurs fantômes sont là et vont nous hanter !!

**Cynder: **Sois pas bête Sparx !

**Ignitus: **Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

**Cynder: **Je sais pas. C'est Alex qui nous a ramenés.

**Alex:** J'ai pratiqué une technique que l'on appelle le Déplacement instantané. Il permet de se téléporter instantanément, mais seulement près de quelqu'un qu'on connait. On ne peut donc pas se rendre où l'on ne connait personne. Je peux le faire même si vous êtes à l'autre bout de la planète.

**Ignitus: **On voit que t'as pas mal de ressources...

**Cyril: **TOI !!

**Alex: **Moi ?

**Cyril: **Oui ! TOI !!

**Alex: **J'm'appelle Alex, j'te signale.

**Cyril: **J'm'en fous !! Viens, j'ai à te parler !!

**Alex: **C'est quoi le blème ? T'as tes règles ?

**Cyril: **Ta gueule !! Tu t'souviens de c'que j'ai dit ?!

**Alex: **Quoi ? T'as le cancer de la gorge à force de gueuler ?

**Cyril: **Te fous pas de moi ! J'avais dit que tu devais me laisser tuer le plus d'ennemis !

**Alex: **Et...?

**Cyril: **Y s'trouve que t'as explosé toute la région ! Sale gogol !

**Ignitus:** Alex, c'est vrai que ta puissance est dévastatrice... Raser toute une région... Gasp... En plus, le souffle s'est senti jusqu'ici...

**Cyril: **T'en mêle pas, Ignitus !(**A Alex**) Et toi, j'suis pas prêt d'oublier c'que tu m'as fait !

**Alex: **Si déjà tu pouvais te taire, ce serai des vacances...

**Sparx: **Pour une fois, t'as pas tort.

**Alex: **Merci du compliment, Sparx.

**Cyril: **J'en ai ras le bol !! J'vais me calmer dehors !!

**Cyril sortit dehors.**

**Alex: **Ce boucan n'a même pas réveillé Spyro...

**Cynder: **Il va se réveiller quand ?

**Ignitus: **Attendez, je vais voir ça...

**Ignitus s'approcha de Spyro et le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes.**

**Ignitus: **Ah ! Zut !

**Sparx: **Quoi ? On va devoir le réveiller en le tartant ?

**Ignitus: **Non, Sparx. C'est plus grave que ça. Il est dans le coma.

**Alex: **...

**Sparx: **Alors, celle-là, elle est bonne ! Il est dans le coma !

**Alex: **...ça veut dire que c'est ma faute...il se serait pas écrasé à cause de mon attaque...

**Cynder: **Te plains pas, Alex. T'as pas voulu le faire, et puis maintenant, c'est fait !

**Alex: **Mais je peux arranger ça. Étant donné que l'on revit certains moments de sa vie dans le coma...

**Ignitus: **Dans ta dimension, c'est comme ça ? Parce qu'ici, ton esprit est enfermé dans une prison blanche sans limites, sans rien, que du blanc où que tu regardes.

**Alex: **C'est pas grave. Ça ne change pas mon plan. Ça le simplifie même. Je peux projeter mon esprit dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre, dans son sommeil, où dans le cas présent, un coma. Je pourrai donc lui parler malgré son coma.

**Ignitus: **Alors tu vas lui dire quoi ?

**Alex: **Ce qu'il aura besoin de savoir. Je vais y aller.

**Alex s'approcha de Spyro, posa sa main droite sur son front, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus.**

**Dans le coma de Spyro.**

**Spyro: **Ça fait combien de temps de temps que j'suis ici ?? J'en peux plus !! Je veux sortir !! Où est la sortie ?? Où est la sortie ?? Où est la sortie??

**L'esprit d'Alex apparut devant celui de Spyro.**

**Spyro: **Alex !! C'est toi !! Je veux sortir !! Où est la sortie ?? Aide-moi !! Aide-moi !! Aide-moi !! Aide-moi !! Aide-moi !! Aide-moi !!

**Alex: **Calme-toi, Spyro ! Je suis là ! Calme-toi...

**Spyro: **ME CALMER ?? Comment ça ?? Tu est coincé aussi ?? Et tu veux que j'me calme ?? Mais tu débloques ?? On est perdus !! On est perdus !! On est perdus !! On est..

**L'esprit d'Alex donna à ce moment-là une violente claque à celui de Spyro.**

**Alex: **Calme-toi !! On n'est pas perdus !! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

**Spyro: **...vraiment ?

**Alex: **Bon écoute, je vais être franc. Tu es dans le coma. On y est même. Mon esprit parle au tien qui est emprisonné ici. Je ne peux pas te ramener comme ça, mais je peux te tenir informé de nos actions jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

**Spyro: **Mais je vais rester ici combien de temps ?

**Alex: **J'en sais rien. Mais ça peut aller d'une heure à plusieurs dizaines d'années.

**Spyro: **Hein !? Mais j'veux pas rester dix ans ici, j'vais devenir fou ! T'as vu dans quel état j'étais il y a quelques minutes ? Vous devez trouver un moyen de me ramener !

**Alex: **Ignitus et Cynder doivent y réfléchir pendant que nous parlons. Au fait, près de votre lieu de crash, Cynder et moi avons trouvé un temple avec une très grosse gemme blanche cachée en dessous. Je pense que Cynder va la montrer à Ignitus. Tu sais maintenant l'essentiel.

**Spyro: **Bon Ok. Et au fait, résumé de notre bataille ?

**Alex: **L'armée ennemie a été désintégrée.

**Spyro: **Gasp...! Mais attends, si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de ton attaque que je suis dans le coma ?

**Alex: **On n'en parle plus, c'est du passé !

**Spyro: **Grrr...

**Alex: **Bon, je vais pas rester ici éternellement. Je vais devoir y aller. T'en fais pas, on te sortira d'ici.

**Spyro: **Ok, à plus.

**L'esprit d'Alex disparut. **

**Dans la réalité.**

**Ignitus: **Ça devrait marcher. On devrait pouvoir ramener Spyro comme ça.

**Cynder: **Au fait, Alex et moi avons trouvé cette gemme sur le retour dans un temple, gardée par une créature jamais vue par ici.

**Ignitus: **Je pense qu'Alex pourra me transmettre sa vision dans mon esprit, étant donné qu'il est dans le coma de Spyro. Montre-moi cette gemme, je vais aller l'examiner.

**Ignitus partit avec la gemme, Cynder resta près d'Alex et de Spyro. Au bout de deux minutes, Alex rouvrit les yeux.**

**Alex: **Ça y est. J'ai parlé à Spyro et lui ai dit tout ce qu'il a manqué. Il était aussi à deux doigts de devenir timbré ! Ça faisait peur !

**Cynder: **En tout cas, j'ai montré la gemme à Ignitus. Il l'examine. On a peut-être trouvé aussi le moyen de ramener Spyro. Ignitus m'a dit que, très, très haut dans le ciel, se trouvait un temple volant, dans lequel vit un hermite qui connait tout. Ce sera lui qui nous dira comment le ramener.

**Alex: **Où est-il ?

**Cynder: **De nous tous, seul Ignitus sait où il est, et l'a même vu de ses yeux.

**Alex: **Alors on va attendre qu'il revienne.

**Ignitus arriva avec la gemme.**

**Cynder: **Ah tiens, Ignitus. On t'attendais.

**Ignitus: **Ça y est, Alex, tu est sorti. En ce qui concerne la gemme, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Elle m'est totalement inconnue. On ira la montrer à Benx.

**Cynder: **Qui c'est, Benx ?

**Ignitus: **C'est l'hermite. Tu est au courant, Alex ?

**Alex: **Oui, Cynder m'a raconté.

**Ignitus: **Bon, on devrait pas trainer ! On va s'y rendre tout de suite ! Alex, comme tu es fort, tu prendras Spyro. Cynder, tu veux venir ? Le voyage est long et difficile.

**Cynder: **Bien sur ! Je veux connaître Benx et le voir !

**Ignitus: **Bien. Sparx !!

**Sparx: **Quoi donc ?

**Ignitus: **Tu iras dire à Cyril et aux autres que l'on est partis voir Benx. Ils comprendront.

**Sparx: **Ok.

**Ignitus: **Quant à nous, allons-y ! On a douze heures de vol devant nous !

**Cynder: **Quoi ?! Douze heures ? C'est très long... mais je viens quand même !

**Ignitus: **Eh bien, allons-y !

**Ignitus, Cynder, Alex et Spyro s'envolèrent donc pour le temple volant de Benx.**

**Fin du chapitre**


	6. La visite et le réveil de Spyro

--

**Chapitre 6: La visite et le réveil de Spyro**

**Après de nombreuses heures de vol et 1200 kilomètres parcourus à environ 220 mètres d'altitude, Ignitus fit signe à Alex et Cynder de s'arrêter.**

**Ignitus: **On devrait y être.

**Cynder: **On est arrivés ? Je suis crevée.

**Ignitus: **Alors prends ta fatigue en patience, car on n'est arrivé qu'à sa position géographique. Il faut maintenant monter à plus de 250 kilomètres d'altitude. Et c'est là que ça va être le plus dur, car vers 50 kilomètres d'altitude, il fera vers -35 degrés de température et il y aura très peu d'air. Et ça empirera plus haut.

**Cynder: **Mais c'est une épreuve ou quoi ?

**Alex: **Moi, ça ira. J'ai déjà connu pire. Cynder, si tu est trop fatiguée, je pourrai te porter avec Spyro, j'en ai la force.

**Cynder: **Ok, Alex. Merci.

**Ignitus, Cynder et Alex portant Spyro montèrent en altitude. Comme prévu, après les 50 kilomètres d'altitude, Cynder ressentait de grands signes de fatigue.**

**Cynder: **La v-v-ache ! J-j'ai tr-trop froid ! J'ai aus-s-si du m-mal à resp-p-pirer...

**Ignitus: **Vite, Alex ! Prends Cynder ! De la glace commence à se former sur ses ailes et son visage !

**Alex attrape rapidement Cynder par la main.**

**Alex: **Elle est en hypothermie !(**En regardant Spyro**) Merde ! Spyro aussi ! Ils vont mourir si on arrive pas rapidement !

**Ignitus: **Comment faire pour voler plus vite ?

**Alex: **Le temple est-il pile au dessus de nous ?

**Ignitus: **Oui, pourquoi ?

**Alex: **Parce que moi, je peux atteindre des vitesses extrêmement élevées en volant. J'arriverai donc à ma vitesse en deux-trois minutes.

**Ignitus: **Ok, vas-y. Je vous rejoindrai à la mienne, j'y arriverai.

**Alex: **Ok. A plus tard !

**Alex, s'entoura lui même ainsi que Spyro et Cynder d'une aura bleue, et filèrent à une vitesse telle qu'Ignitus ne les vit plus dès la première seconde, c'est-à-dire environ plus de 3000 kilomètres/heures. Au bout de trois minutes, Alex aperçut le temple, mais le dépassa. Il revint alors aussi sec et s'écrasa à sa surface, la fissurant légèrement. La température était de 20 degrés, mais l'air était toujours peu présent. En les voyant, Benx accourra auprès d'eux. Benx était un vieil homme, assez rabougri et boitant légèrement. Il portait une tunique blanche.**

**Benx: **Qu'est-ce que...?

**Alex: **C'est toi, Benx ? Soigne vite ces deux dragons, ils sont en grave hypothermie ! Moi, j'ai rien. Je pense pas que ce que moi j'ai soigne une hypothermie.

**Benx: **Tout de suite, impressionnant inconnu !

**Benx trainât Spyro et Cynder à l'intérieur du temple.**

**Alex: **Bon, maintenant, je vais aller retrouver Ignitus au cas où.

**Alex se concentrât.**

**Alex: **Alors, où est-il, où est-il ? Ah ! Ça y est !

**Après qu'Alex ait senti l'aura d'Ignitus, il vola à sa rencontre. Au bout de deux minutes, il arriva près de lui.**

**Ignitus: **Ah ! Alex !

**Alex: **Je m'suis dit que pour une fois, j'allais pas venir en Déplacement instantané.

**Ignitus: **Et pour Spyro et Cynder ?

**Alex: **Ça ira. Benx les a pris en charge. Pour l'instant, continuons à monter.

**Alex et Ignitus continuèrent de monter vers le temple. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure et s'y posèrent.**

**Ignitus: **On est enfin arrivés ! Je commençais à avoir vraiment très froid !

**Alex: **De toute façon, je t'aurais porté si tu ne pouvais plus voler. Au fait, tu as toujours la gemme ?

**Ignitus: **Oui, heureusement. Allons voir Benx.

**Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale du temple et y trouvèrent Benx, avec Spyro et Cynder allongés près d'un feu.**

**Benx: **Ah ! Tu es l'inconnu qui m'a amené ces deux dragons ! Et tu es venu avec un autre dragon qui est... Ignitus, c'est ça ?

**Ignitus: **Je vois que vous vous souvenez toujours de moi. La dernière fois datait de 400 ans.

**Benx: **Bien sur, Ignitus. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Et toi, je ne te connais pas... Quel est ton nom ?

**Alex: **Je m'appelle Alex. Je suis un membre de la race des Saiyens, ou plutôt un métis Saiyen-terrien.

**Benx: **Un Saiyen ? C'est une race que je ne connais pas... C'est rare... Enfin bref ! Les deux dragons que tu m'as amené ne sont plus en hypothermie. La dragonne noire dort bien et n'a rien. Mais pour l'autre dragon violet, il n'a rien non plus, mis à part qu'il est dans le coma. Je voulais vous attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Ignitus: **On est venu vous voir pour ça. On veut le faire sortir de ce coma.

**Benx: **Alors j'ai quelque chose qui marchera, mais c'est brutal et dangereux. Vous voulez vraiment le guérir ?

**Ignitus: **Oui. On va pas le laisser comme ça. De plus, on vous montrera autre chose après.

**Benx: **Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais chercher mon «Remède-miracle» contre le coma. J'en aurai pour dix minutes. Si la dragonne se réveille, vous le lui direz.

**Benx partit vers une autre salle. Cinq minutes après, Cynder se réveilla.**

**Cynder: **Aiiiie...J'ai une de ces migraines...

**Ignitus: **Tu n'as rien, c'est le principal. Mais pourquoi as-tu une migraine ?

**Cynder: **Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il m'a donné à moi et à Spyro une espèce de boisson extrêmement forte...ça avait aussi un goût chaud une fois dans la gorge...

**Alex: **On demandera à Benx ce qu'il vous a donné. Là, il est parti chercher un remède pour le coma de Spyro. En attendant, essaie de te reposer.

**Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Benx arriva avec des herbes rouges dans les mains.**

**Benx: **Voilà ! Avec une de ces herbes, il va se réveiller. Pendant l'intervention, ne vous approchez pas... Tiens ! La dragonne noire s'est réveillée ! Quel est ton mon ?

**Cynder: **Mon nom est Cynder. Il me tardait de vous connaître. Et celui qui est dans le coma, c'est Spyro.

**Benx: **Parfait ! Les présentations sont faites ! Portons Spyro dehors.

**Benx, Ignitus et Cynder sortirent sur la place du temple, suivis d'Alex portant Spyro.**

**Benx: **On peut y aller. Ah ! Une dernière chose ! Alex ! Tu m'as donné du travail, en fissurant la place lors de ton arrivée. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

**Alex: **Désolé... Je voulais venir au plus vite...

**Benx: **Bon ! Maintenant, reculez.

**Ignitus, Alex et Cynder s'éloignèrent de Benx et Spyro. Benx ouvra la bouche de Spyro et lui força à avaler deux herbes rouges. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Spyro ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qui avaient viré au rouge. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Spyro poussa un cri horriblement strident, puis cracha une immense colonne de flammes de plus de 20 mètres de haut pendant une vingtaine de secondes.**

**Spyro: **PUTAIN !! CA BRULE !! QUE C'EST FORT !! DE L'EAU !! VITE !! JE CRAME !! MERDE !!

**Benx, qui avait anticipé cette réaction, montra à Spyro une urne remplie d'eau. Spyro se jeta dessus dans la seconde qui suivit, et but son intégralité dans les 20 secondes.**

**Benx: **Voilà ! Il est réveillé !

**Ignitus: **Incroyable ! Il s'est réveillé si vite !

**Cynder: **J'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. Ça a du être super douloureux !

**Spyro lâcha ensuite un énorme rot.**

**Alex: **Hé Spyro ! Retiens-toi un peu quand même !

**Benx: **Alex, va boire dans les douze litres d'eau en 20 secondes et on pourra en reparler.

**Alex: **C'est bon... C'est qu'une remarque comme une autre...

**Spyro: **Ouah ! Ça fait du bien ! Et en plus, j'suis sorti ! D'un seul coup, tout était devenu noir et je ne me voyais plus, puis j'ai vu soudainement le ciel tout rouge et j'avais la gorge qui me brulait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier comme ça. Et aussi, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai craché des flammes pareilles !

**Ignitus: **Tu étais conscient en ouvrant les yeux ?

**Spyro: **Un peu même ! J'avais l'impression qu'on me passait l'intérieur de la gorge au fer rouge !

**Alex: **Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi et Ignitus on doit montrer quelque chose à Benx. C'est la gemme qu'on avait trouvé.

**Benx: **Oh ? Montrez-moi alors.

**Ignitus donna la gemme à Benx. Benx partit dans une salle du temple, suivi d'Ignitus, Alex, Spyro et Cynder.**

**Spyro: **C'est ça la gemme ? Elle est énorme !

**Benx: **Huuuumm... Je l'ai vue il y a plus de 1200 ans, il va falloir que vous me décriviez la situation dans laquelle vous l'avez trouvée.

**Alex: **Hein !? Mais vous avez quel age ?

**Benx: **1500 ans et des poussières...

**Ignitus: **Même moi, j'ignorais que vous étiez si âgé !

**Benx: **Bon, vous me dites où vous l'avez trouvée, oui ou non ?

**Alex: **Oui, bien sur. On l'a trouvée dans un vieux temple dont j'ai du mal à me rappeler la

position. Dans ce temple, il y avait juste un puits. Au fond de celui-ci, il y avait un goulet qui menait à une cache sur laquelle se dressait un autel orné de la gemme. On a combattu une créature que Cynder a dit qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vue.

**Benx: **Décris-moi cette créature.

**Alex: **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais vous transmettre sa vision. A Ignitus aussi, qu'il la voie.

**Alex posa sa main droite sur le front de Benx et sa main gauche sur celui d'Ignitus. **

**Ignitus: **C'est vrai. Moi non plus, je ne connais une chose pareille.

**Benx: **Huuummm... Je commence à savoir d'où vient cette gemme... Il est normal que personne n'ait jamais vu cette créature, car elle n'est pas censé exister dans ce monde... Elle vient d'une autre dimension, je pense, et cette gemme est la source du pouvoir de ceux qui l'ont amené ici.

**Alex: **Ça alors... Mais si je comprends bien, cette gemme peut me ramener dans ma dimension ?

**Benx: **Si tu viens d'une autre dimension, oui. Pourquoi ? C'est le cas ? Il est normal alors que je ne connaisse pas les Saiyens.

**Cynder: **Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, Alex.

**Benx: **Mais attendez... Il faut énormément d'énergie pour la faire fonctionner... Et je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a la puissance nécessaire pour l'activer...

**Alex: **Ah ouais ? Ben je peux te prouver le contraire ! Avec mon énergie, je pourrais détruire la planète si je le voulais !

**Benx: **Eh bien, tu me montreras une attaque puor que je puisse jauger ta puissance.

**Ignitus: **Oui, mais pas ici. Retournons à la Vallée.

**Benx: **Très bien. Je viens avec vous. Ignitus me ramènera après.

**Cynder: **Alors allons-y ! On a du trajet devant nous !

**Alex: **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tenez-vous tous, puis l'un de vous me tiendra la main.

**Benx, Ignitus, Spyro et Cynder se tinrent la main, puis Spyro prit la main à Alex.**

**Spyro: **Et maintenant ?

**Cynder: **Je vois ce qu'il veut faire...

**Alex:** Maintenant, on y va !

**Tout le groupe disparut soudainement.**

**Fin du chapitre **


	7. Le départ d'Alex

--

**Chapitre 7: Le départ d'Alex**

**Sparx et Cyril discutèrent dans une prairie de la Vallée.**

**Sparx: **Je me demande s'ils vont arriver à réveiller Spyro...

**Cyril: **Ignitus m'a dit que ce type faisait des miracles. Ils y arriveront. De plus, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis le voir, pour réveiller Spyro.

**Soudain, Ignitus, Benx, Spyro et Cynder apparurent, tous accrochés à Alex.**

**Sparx: **Waaah !... Euh... C'est vous ? Vous avez trainé ! Et Alex, j't'ai déjà dit de pas faire cette technique, elle me fait flipper !

**Alex: **Désolé, mais si j'avais pas utilisé le Déplacement instantané, il fallait compter une demi-journée de plus pour notre retour.

**Cyril: **J'espère que t'es pas là pour faire le mariole...

**Alex: **Eh bien non ! J'me barre chez moi grâce à cette gemme !

**Cyril: **Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

**Benx: **Mais Alex, il n'est pas dit que tu soit suffisamment puissant pour activer la gemme...

**Alex: **C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Allez ! On va l'activer ! Ici !

**Ignitus, Spyro, Cynder, Cyril et Sparx s'éloignèrent naturellement d'Alex et de Benx.**

**Benx: **Bien, mais avant, fais-moi une de tes attaques que je puisse te jauger. Il faut qu'elle soit assez forte.

**Alex: **Je vais vous scier sur place !

**Alex visa le ciel. Il mit ses mains en entonnoir et les mit dans son dos. On apercevait une lueur bleue dans ses mains.**

**Alex:** KA...ME...HA...ME...

**Alex remit ses mains devant lui, toujours en entonnoir.**

**Alex: **HAAAAAAA !!

**Un intense faisceau bleu s'échappa des mains d'Alex, se dirigeant vers le ciel.**

**Alex: **Voilà ! Vu sa vitesse, il est déjà dans l'espace.

**Benx: **Hummm... En effet, tu as beaucoup de puissance, mais je crains que ce ne soit suffisant pour activer la gemme...

**Alex: **Je vais vous prouver que j'ai suffisamment de puissance pour l'activer ! On le fait là !

**Benx: **Comme tu veux, mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts... Il faut que tu la prennes par le bas et que tu orientes le haut là où tu veux créer le passage. Tu devras ensuite faire monter ta puissance. En le faisant, il faut que tu penses à un objet qui t'appartient dans ta dimension.

**Alex: **Ok ! C'est simple !

**Alex prit la gemme par le bas et orienta le haut vers un mur à 20 mètres de là. Il fit ensuite monter sa puissance à un niveau très élevé, jusqu'au maximum. Le sol tremblait, les gravats commençaient à s'envoler, Spyro, Ignitus, Cynder, Cyril et Sparx étaient pétrifiés sur place de par la puissance d'Alex. Celui-ci arrêta soudainement, le sol arrêta alors de trembler, les gravats retombèrent.**

**Benx: **Ah ! Tu vois !

**Alex: **Mais j'le crois pas !! J'avais une puissance telle que j'pourrais détruire quatre planètes en même temps !!

**Benx: **Donc tu es coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps. Viens vivre avec moi, j'ai toujours eu besoin d'un peu de main d'œuvre dans mon temple...

**Alex: **Minute papillon ! J'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais !

**Benx: **Mais tu es allé à ton maximum et tu n'y es pas arrivé.

**Alex: **Oui, mais j'ai des ressources. Je voulais réserver ça contre mes ennemis et éviter de vous le montrer, mais bon...

**Alex posa la gemme au sol. Il augmenta sa puissance, se concentrât. Ses cheveux commençaient à se dresser sur sa tête et à briller, ainsi que ses yeux** **et laissa sa puissance dégorger. Ses cheveux étaient dorés, dressés presque à la verticale sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient passés du bleu au vert.**

**Ignitus: **J...J...J'arrive pas à y croire ! Sa puissance au repos est maintenant extraordinaire !

**Cyril: **P...P...Pas mal...

**Benx: **Oooooh ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu, dis donc !

**Alex: **Maintenant, admirez.

**Alex reprit la gemme, et y augmenta sa puissance. Au bout de trois secondes, un flash blanc apparut sur le mur et éblouit l'assemblée, suivit par une grande tache blanche lumineuse.**

**Alex: **Voilà. Le portail est actif.

**Benx: **En effet, je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu es vraiment surpuissant !

**Alex: **Et encore, j'y ai même pas mis le quart de ma puissance max. Cette transformation, c'est le Super Saiyen. Seul quelques Saiyens peuvent le développer.

**Alex redevint normal.**

**Spyro: **Ça veut dire qu'on se reverra plus ?

**Alex: **Bien sur que si ! Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un appareil qui peut voyager entre les dimensions. Mais quand, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je vous garantis que lorsque l'on se reverra, je serais beaucoup plus puissant.

**Ignitus: **Gasp...

**Alex se dirigea vers la tache blanche.**

**Alex: **Bon, eh bien, à la prochaine !

**Spyro: **Ouais, c'est ça, à la prochaine !

**Cynder: **Porte-toi bien !

**Ignitus: **Reviens quand tu veux !

**Cyril: **C'est ça, ne reviens jamais !

**Sparx: **Ne fais pas de bêtises !

**Benx: **Je pense qu'on se reverra !

**Alex plongea dans la tache blanche et disparut dans un flash aveuglant. Le portail se referma quelques minutes après. La vie pouvait à nouveau reprendre son cours...**

**Fin du chapitre**


	8. Des retrouvailles attendues

--

**Chapitre 8: Des retrouvailles attendues**

**Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'Alex est reparti dans sa dimension. Depuis ce jour, le Royaume des dragons n'a pas cessé d'être en paix. Spyro, lui, s'entraina afin de prouver à Alex qu'il peut devenir plus fort quand il reviendra, influencé par celui-ci.**

**Cynder, flânant, aperçut Spyro en train de charger dans un mur lézardé.**

**Cynder: **Encore en train de t'entrainer ! Il t'a mis du plomb dans la cervelle, ma parole ! Et c'est pas en fonçant sans arrêt dans le même mur que ça va t'endurcir !

**Spyro: **La preuve que si ! Je suis plus fort ! Et je ne fais pas que ça ! Je bosse aussi mes souffles élémentaires !

**Spyro désigna une série de palissades en bois file à file. Il se mit à charger celle-ci à la vitesse de 35 km/heure, et les défonça toutes sans perdre une once de vitesse.**

**Spyro: **Fiou ! Je progresse ! J'essaierais deux séries la prochaine fois ! Si ça continue, je pourrais même défoncer le mur sur lequel je m'entraine !

**Cynder: **C'est ça...

**Spyro: **Quand Alex reviendra, je vais lui montrer à quel point je suis devenu puissant ! J'ai hâte qu'il revienne !

**Cynder: **Bah ! Il peut revenir n'importe quand ! Ou sinon, p't'être qu'il reviendra pas !

**Spyro chargea une dernière fois son mur et arrêta.**

**Spyro: **Fini de m'entrainer pour aujourd'hui !

**Cynder: **Ah enfin ! Ça fait cinq heures que tu t'entraines sans arrêt ! Tu te surmènes !

**Spyro: **Il le faut si je veux rattraper Alex !

**Cynder: **Rattraper Alex ?! Mais ce mec est capable d'anéantir des planètes !

**Spyro se mit à regarder le ciel avec le soleil couchant et quelques étoiles. Cynder, en le voyant, fit de même.**

**Cynder: **On aura une belle nuit cette fois. Hier, y avait de l'orage...

**Spyro désigna une petite lueur blanche dans le ciel.**

**Spyro: **Regarde cette étoile ! Elle brille vachement !

**La lueur se mit à grandir puis explosa dans un flash aveuglant dans toute la Vallée et au-delà. Spyro et Cynder, ayant prévu le coup, avaient tournés et fermés leurs yeux.**

**Spyro: **Super ! C'est peut-être Alex !

**Ils ne virent pas Alex, mais un énorme appareil spatial, mi-station mi-vaisseau, avec deux énormes réacteurs à l'arrière, quatre plus petits en dessous et une tour la surplombant de 200 mètres de haut. L'appareil faisait plus de 500 mètres de longueur, 200 mètres de largeur et le corps de la station faisait sans compter la tour 100 mètres de hauteur. L'appareil entama une descente vers la Vallée à toute vitesse, et redressa vers deux kilomètres d'altitude, ce qui lui fit frôler le sol à une centaine de mètres. Il passa à la vitesse de 2000 km/heure au dessus des têtes de Spyro et Cynder et perdit très rapidement de la vitesse, jusqu'à faire du sur place avec ses quatre réacteurs du dessous à sept kilomètres de Spyro et Cynder et à deux kilomètres du bord de la Vallée. Il y avait un très grand creux vide en dessous de l'appareil, celui-ci commença à s'y poser grâce à des modules anti-gravité et des centaines de pieds pour le soutenir une fois au sol. Une fois l'appareil posé, beaucoup de dragons accoururent autour de lui, dont Spyro, Ignitus, Cynder, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador et Sparx. Tous étaient sidérés de voir une chose aussi imposante. Un tube se déploya en dessous de l'appareil, comme un ascenseur, avec une porte métallique en bas de celui-ci. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant fuser de la fumée, dans laquelle on pouvait distinguer une silhouette familière.**

**Spyro: **Alex ! Mais c'est toi ! J'doutais un peu que c'était toi dans ce truc immense !

**Alex: **Ouais ! C'est ma station de combat ! C'est elle aussi qui me permet de voyager entre les dimensions.

**Ignitus: **Mais j'aurais cru que ce serai plus petit...

**Terrador: **Alors c'est lui, le Alex dont vous nous rabattez tant les oreilles ? Je vois rien d'extraordinaire sur lui.

**Volteer: **Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

**Ignitus: **Ah oui... Alex, voici deux dragons que tu ne connais pas: Volteer, qui maitrise la foudre, et Terrador, qui maitrise le sol.

**Alex: **Salut. En ce qui concerne ma venue, c'est parce que j'ai appris que «Les ténèbres dimensionnelles», ceux qui m'ont envoyé dans votre monde, vont justement y venir pour l'envahir. Je donc là pour vous aider à vous défendre. Ils sont super puissants ! Mais moi, je me suis entrainé, suis devenu plus fort. Durant ce temps, ma station restera ici et servira de QG, elle est très fortement défendue ! Pas loin de 400 tourelles de différentes technologies, pour faire face à toutes les situations ! Plus deux armes secrètes !

**Cynder: **Et eux, ils seront combien ?

**Alex: **D'après moi, ils viendront avec 450 croiseurs de combat, soit dans les 45000 soldats bien armés. C'est pas énorme.

**Cynder: **Pas énorme ?! Mais j'te signale qu'on n'a pas la même conception du nombre que toi ! Pour toi, c'est p't'être rien, mais pour nous, c'est beaucoup !

**Alex: **Mais pour toute une dimension, c'est à dire plus que votre planète, c'est peu. Et en plus, vous, les dragons, êtes à peu près aussi puissant qu'eux, de par votre taille et vos capacités, ils sont à peu près aussi grands que moi.

**Volteer: **Il est vrai que la moyenne des dragons a une grande taille, nous sommes à forces égales face aux ennemis.

**Alex: **Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs généraux. C'est surtout pour eux que je suis là. Ils se battent très bien, ils pourraient vaincre une centaine d'entre vous avant de mourir. De plus, ils me connaissent, mais ça fait trois mois qu'ils ne m'ont vu. Ils vont souffrir !

**Terrador: **Alors, tu apportes une guerre ? Tu me donnes une mauvaise impression de toi.

**Alex: **Peut-être, mais sache que sans moi, les généraux vous extermineront tous. Ils viennent pour asservir votre monde et plus encore. Ils seront donc tombés sur vous un jour si ce n'était pour en ce moment. En attendant leur arrivée, je vous briferais. Ils devraient venir au plus tôt dans trois heures, au plus tard dans une semaine. Cela reste donc très incertain. Encore une chose, ils sont très, très, très, très loin d'avoir envoyé le dixième de toute leur armée, donc je dirais...le millième de leur armée a été envoyé contre vous.

**Cyril: **Qu'ils viennent !! Je vais botter leurs gros culs de bouseux pour les renvoyer dans leur trou à rats de merde !!

**Alex: **En v'là déjà un qui n'a pas peur d'eux.

**Spyro: **Moi aussi je les attends de pied ferme ! Je suis vachement plus fort qu'avant ! Viens Alex, je vais te montrer !

**Alex: **Mais arrête Spyro... Je vais encore te latter, et en plus devant tout ce monde... Tu veux vraiment avoir la honte ?

**Spyro: **Depuis que je m'entraine, je me suis pas encore pas battu à fond ! Viens te battre si t'es pas une lopette ! Que tout le monde regarde ! Je vais l'exploser !

**Alex: **Puisque tu tiens tant à te faire battre, je vais t'accorder un combat. Et en plus, je pourrais montrer à la population de cette vallée qu'ils n'ont pas grand-chose à craindre tant que je suis là.

**Ignitus: **Ok, mais pas ici. On va un peu plus loin.

**Alex, Spyro, Cynder, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Sparx et quelques centaines d'autres dragons suivirent Ignitus.**

**Fin du chapitre**


	9. Une revanche qui met le feu

--

**Chapitre 9: Une revanche qui met le feu**

**Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Alex, Spyro, Cynder, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Sparx et une centaine d'autres dragons suivirent Ignitus en vue d'un terrain adéquat pour le combat singulier entre Spyro et Alex. Ils finirent par arriver au lieu dit: une grande plaine, entourée d'immenses falaises, comme une arène.**

**Ignitus: **Très bien ! Vous vous battrez ici !

**Spyro: **Peu importe ! Je te battrais, Alex, mais fixons une règle: pas de Super Saiyen !

**Alex: **Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais pas besoin de me transformer pour te mettre à mal...

**Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Sparx et les autres dragons commencèrent à s'installer sur les falaises. Ignitus donna le départ avec une boule de feu qui explosa dans le ciel étoilé. Aussitôt, des torches s'allumèrent sur les falaises et éclairèrent le champ de bataille.**

**Alex: **Bien. On va pouvoir y aller. Je te le dis tout de suite, je ne retiendrais que peu de coups sur toi.

**Spyro: **Ben moi, j'en retiendrais pas un seul ! Tu vas morfler !

**Alex: **Moins que toi...

**Spyro commença par un souffle électrique qui toucha de plein fouet Alex, continua par une charge qui le projeta en l'air, s'envola à toute vitesse et lui porta un sérieux coup avec sa corne droite. Alex cracha du sang sous ce coup et s'écrasa au sol. Spyro se posa rapidement.**

**Spyro: **Hé ! T'es mort ou quoi ? Trop facile !

**Sparx: **Wah... il est trop puissant ! J'lai jamais vu comme ça !

**Cynder: **Son entrainement a porté ses fruits.

**Alex se releva le plus naturellement du monde. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.**

**Alex: **En effet, tu as du répondant. Mais si c'est ton max, je suis déçu.

**Spyro: **Mais ?!... Tu n'as rien?!

**Alex: **Disons «presque» rien...

**Terrador: **Hein ?! Il n'a fait que le jauger ?

**Alex: **Maintenant, c'est mon tour !

**Alex fondit sur Spyro et lui assena un douloureux coup de poing dans l'estomac. Spyro utilisa alors un souffle de glace qui lui gela tout le bras droit. Alex frappa alors fortement Spyro avec son bras gelé et brisa la glace.**

**Spyro: **Ok, dans ces conditions, je vais te montrer quelque chose...

**Alex: **Des images de Cynder se frottant le corps de manière sensuelle ?

**Spyro: **Qu...Quoi ?! Attends un peu ! Tu vas voir ta tronche !

**Spyro s'éloigna d'Alex et ouvrit la bouche. Au bout de deux secondes, il cracha un intense rayon jaune qu'Alex esquiva de peu.**

**Spyro: **Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Pas mal, hein ?

**Alex: **Pas mal... il y avait de la puissance, c'était rapide... mais ce serai mieux si tu savais viser. En ce qui me concerne, je vais m'y mettre.

**Spyro: **Arrête de rire ! T'étais déjà presque à fond !

**Alex: **Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, mon coco...

**Alex augmenta sa puissance et fit trembler le sol et s'envoler les gravats en faisant s'effondrer au passage deux pans de falaises. Spyro s'envola.**

**Alex: **Voilà. Et en plus, tu es bien placé pour que je te montre quelque chose...

**Alex se placa ailleurs et visa Spyro.**

**Alex: **KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA !!

**Un Kaméhaméha d'une énorme taille se dirigea vers Spyro qui l'esquiva sans problèmes. Un énorme flash bleu apparut, puis disparut. **

**Spyro: **C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? A quel point tu vises mal avec tes grosses attaques ?

**Alex: **Hé, bambino, regarde un peu la lune. Ce n'est pas toi que je visais réellement, mais la lune.

**Spyro regarda la lune et fut tétanisé par ce qu'il vit: une immense explosion bleue qui ravagea la lune, très visible. Le public fut dans même état.**

**Alex: **Ça va ? Tu vas tenir le coup ? Tu veux un mouchoir peut-être ? Ou deux ?

**Spyro: **Me...Merde !!

**Alex: **Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y ai pas mis trop de puissance, pour ne pas vous la détruire, vous en avez peut-être besoin...

**Terrador: **Il n'a pas usurpé sa réputation le bougre...

**Volteer: **Impensable...Statistiquement impensable...

**Spyro se posa, encore choqué par ce qu'il a vu.**

**Alex: **Je pense que maintenant j'ai montré à suffisamment de gens que je suis surpuissant, mais je vais quand même te faire flipper un coup...

**Alex disparut soudainement sous les yeux effarés de Spyro et du public.**

**Spyro: **Il s'est barré ?

**Ignitus: **Non Spyro ! Je sens son énergie ! Il est toujours là, mais il est invisible !

**Volteer: **Non, pas exactement. En fait, il se déplace si rapidement autour de Spyro qu'il est imperceptible. Même moi, qui maitrise la foudre et par conséquent, la vitesse, le perçois à peine...

**Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, Alex réapparut soudainement juste devant Spyro.**

**Alex: **Bouh !

**Spyro: **Waah ! Il est là !

**Alex assena immédiatement à Spyro une beigne bien placée et le projeta contre une falaise. Au bout d'une minute, Spyro se releva, assez blessé. **

**Spyro: **C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu. J'ai trop mal pour continuer, et j'admets que je suis encore loin de ton niveau.

**Alex: **A la bonne heure, mais moi aussi j'admets que tu t'es vachement amélioré ! Mais avant de clore cet événement, je vais montrer à tout le monde ici présent une partie de ma vraie puissance.

**Alex se transforma en Super Saiyen sous le regard ébahi du public.**

**Alex: **Maintenant, regardez.

**Alex monta sa puissance, le ciel se couvrit, les gravats filèrent à son opposé, puis ce fut au tour des petits rochers, puis des arbres. La foudre se mit à frapper régulièrement le sol. Le public courait dans tout les sens.**

**Terrador: **C...C'est un monstre...

**Alex arrêta alors soudainement de monter sa puissance. La foudre cessa de tomber, les arbres et rochers retombèrent lourdement au sol.**

**Spyro: **Waaaaah... Quelle puissance ! D'enfer !

**Alex: **Peut-être, mais maintenant, le ciel est horriblement couvert. Je vais régler ça.

**Alex chargea une boule d'énergie dorée, la lança dans le ciel et la fit exploser à hauteur des nuages. L'explosion ravagea le ciel sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Après celle-ci, le ciel était entièrement dégagé. Après ceci, Alex redevint normal.**

**Alex: **Voilà. Maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Mais je pense qu'il est tard, je vais donc aller pioncer. Tu le diras aux autres. Si l'un de vous veut me parler, j'suis à l'écoute.

**Spyro: **Ok mais... Tu vas dormir où ?

**Alex: **Sur la tour de ma station.

**Spyro: **Mais pourquoi SUR ta station ?

**Alex: **Parce que j'ai vu que le ciel est très beau dans votre monde. Dans le mien, il est horriblement pollué. Je veux donc en profiter. Et une dernière chose, nos ennemis peuvent très bien arriver demain, donc il faudra que vous soyez au taquet !

**Spyro: **Alors à demain.

**Spyro s'envola avec difficulté pour retrouver les autres. Alex, lui, s'envola vers sa station, se posa sur le toit de la tour, et fixa la lune sur laquelle l'on pouvait apercevoir la surface rouge où le Kaméhaméha avait frappé.**

**Alex:** J'ai dû y aller un peu trop fort sur cette lune... et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vaincre ceux qui arriveront... et je ne sais pas non plus s'ils n'enverront qu'eux ou si il y en aura d'autres... tout ne se passera pas comme je le pense...

**Fin du chapitre**


	10. La Suite des événements

--

**Chapitre 10: La « Suite des événements »**

**Le jour se leva sur La Vallée. Spyro invita Cynder à le rejoindre à voir Alex sur la tour de sa station. Une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent, ils le découvrirent dormant paisiblement.**

**Cynder: **Hum... il dort toujours... je l'aurais cru un peu plus matinal.

**Spyro: **T'inquiète ! Je vais le réveiller ! (** A Alex, en hurlant très fort **) ALEX ! ILS SONT LA ! BOUGE TON CUL ET VIENS NOUS FILER UN COUP DE MAIN !

**Sous ces cris, Alex se réveilla soudainement et se transforma en Super Saiyen.**

**Alex: **Merde ! Où y sont !? Où y sont !?

**Spyro et Cynder, eux, éclatèrent de rire en voyant cela. Alex redevint normal.**

**Alex: **Vous trouvez p't'être que c'est le moment de faire des blagues pourries ? Y faut pas rigoler là-dessus !

**Spyro: **Ouais, mais en te voyant dormir comme ça, on pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**Alex: **J'ai quasiment pas dormi. Je ne me suis endormi qu'il y a deux heures. Enfin, je crois...

**Cynder: **Pourquoi tu dors aussi mal ?

**Alex:** Aucune idée... enfin bref ! Vous êtes venus pour quoi ?

**Cynder: **A ce qui paraît, tu nous avait dit d'être au taquet. On vient donc te voir pour savoir la suite des événements.

**Alex: **Ouais, je vous ai dit ça, mais c'était surtout pour que vous soyez pris au dépourvu si jamasi nos ennemis seraient arrivés.

**Spyro: **Hé, mais ça me fait penser, comment tu t'entraines ? Je veux voir et essayer !

**Alex: **C'est très dur physiquement et mentalement. Tu veux venir quand même ?

**Spyro: **A 100 !

**Alex: **Et toi, Cynder ?

**Cynder: **Je viens aussi, mais si c'est trop dur, j'arrêterais.

**Alex: **Ok, alors suivez-moi.

**Alex sauta de la tour et atterrit en bas de la station, ainsi que Spyro et Cynder. Ils allèrent dans le tube-ascenseur sous la station. Ils montèrent à bord de la station. Arrivés à un certain étage, ils descendirent de l'ascenseur et arrivèrent devant une porte très fortement blindée. Alex posa sa main sur un écran à coté de celle-ci et s'ouvrit. Dès qu'ils y entrèrent, la porte se referma lourdement et se verrouilla. C'était une immense salle circulaire avec un panneau de commandes au centre. Quelques endroits de la salle étaient abimés. Alex se dirigea au panneau de commandes.**

**Spyro: **Alors c'est ici que tu t'entraines, dans une simple salle.

**Alex: **Non Spyro. Cette salle n'est pas si «simple» que ça. J'ai remarqué que la gravité de votre monde est quasiment la même que celle du mien. J'ai dans cette «salle» l'un des meilleurs moyens de s'entrainer pouvant exister !

**Alex entra une commande. Spyro et Cynder se retrouvèrent soudainement plaqués au sol.**

**Spyro: **C...C'est quoi cette merde ? Je me sens super lourd !

**Alex: **Hé hé ! Le truc, c'est que cette salle peut changer de gravité ! Et là, j'ai mis une gravité cinq fois supérieure à la normale !

**Cynder: **Hé, mais comment tu fais pour résister à une telle gravité ?

**Alex: **Ben, en ce moment, j'en suis à 200 fois la gravité normale.

**Cynder: **2...200 fois !?

**Alex: **Et encore ! Cette salle peut aller à 5000 fois la gravité normale ! J'suis encore loin du bout !

**Cynder: **C'est un monstre...

**Spyro: **Comment tu peux t'entrainer là-dedans ?

**Alex:** Tout d'abord, il faut s'habituer à la gravité. En fonction de l'individu, ça peut aller de quelques heures à un mois et demi.

**Spyro: **C'est trop long !

**Alex: **Oui, mais plus tu avances, plus le temps d'adaptation est court. Moi, en l'occurrence, il ne il ne me faut pas plus de deux heures pour m'habituer à la gravité.

**Spyro: **...Et après ? C'est quoi ton programme ?

**Alex: **Ben, le reste, c'est presque du sport, sauf que c'est nettement plus épuisant. Par exemple, tu fais des mouvements de base, tels que des pompes, des abdos,... les bases, quoi.Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais ça muscle un truc de malade.

**Cynder: **Heu... C'est quoi des «abdos» ?

**Alex: **Que... ? Ah ! Ok, je comprends. Les dragons n'ont pas d'abdos. Quand je dis «abdos», je parle, pour le cas de Spyro, des muscles que t'as au dessus de la ceinture.

**Cynder: **«Au dessus de la ceinture» ?

**Alex: **Bon laissez tomber. Maisle mieux pour s'entrainer, c'est carrément de vivre dans la salle, sans changement ou arrêt de la gravité. Et quand on ressort de la salle, les résultats se voient tout de suite: la vitesse est décuplée, ainsi que la force physique. Mais pour voir ces résultats, il faut bosser ! Maintenant, levez-vous ! Vous me désolez en restant comme ça au sol !

**Spyro et Cynder** **tentèrent de se lever, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Au bout de trois minutes, ils arrivèrent à tenir sur leurs jambes, mais celles-ci tremblèrent.**

**Spyro: **L...La vache !! C'est hyper dur ! J'ai trop du mal à tenir !

**Cynder: **Moi aussi ! C'est un supplice de tenir debout !

**Alex coupa alors la gravité de la salle.**

**Cynder: **Ouf ! Ça va déjà mieux !

**Spyro: **Merde... Avec un entrainement pareil, je pourrais jamais te rattraper !

**Alex: **Déjà, si on avait le temps de s'entrainer... Ils pourraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre...

**Soudain, une alarme retentit dans la station.**

**Alex: **Tiens ! Quand on en parle.

**Cynder: **C'est eux ?

**Alex: **On va le savoir tout de suite. Suivez-moi !

**Ils sortirent de la salle, retournèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour, la salle de contrôle. C'était une grande salle rectangulaire vitrée, de façon à voir au dehors. Un écran ne cessait de clignoter. Alex s'en approcha et entra une commande.**

**Alex: **Alors, il n'y a deux choses que je pige pas: D'une, ce sont bien eux, mais il n'y a qu'un seul vaisseau, et de deux, ils ne sont pas ici, mais sur la planète d'à côté. Ça nous laisse donc deux petites heures avant leur arrivée...

**Spyro: **On fait quoi alors ?

**Alex: **Il faut aller prévenir tout le monde. Je vous laisse vous en charger. Dites-leur de venir près de ma station. Moi, je l'arme. Ça prendra un peu de temps.

**Spyro et Cynder sortirent de la station par l'ascenseur. Une fois dehors, ils virent des centaines de tourelles sortir de part et d'autres de la coque de celle-ci, du minigun au lanceur de plasma en passant par le lance-missiles à tête creuse, le** **canon à uranium appauvri et la tourelle laser. Spyro et Cynder se dépêchèrent d'aller prévenir les autres dragons.**

**Fin du chapitre.**


	11. Heu On n'a pas trouvé de titre

---------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : Heu... On n'a pas trouvé de titre...**

**Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de l'ennemi, Spyro et Cynder avaient rassemblés autant de dragons que possibles, plus de 150, tous agglutinés près de l'énorme station, qu'Alex avait fini d'armer. Celui-ci sortit de la station et s'approcha des autres. Il regarda une espèce de montre électronique sur son poignet.**

**Alex:** Encore une petite poignée de minuteset il devrait être là...

**Terrador: **Comment ça «il»?

**Spyro: **Ah ouais... on vous a pas dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul vaisseau. C'est bête, hein ?

**Cyril: **Vous nous avez fait venir pour UN vaisseau ? Il devait y en avoir des centaines ! Pour UN vaisseau, vous pouviez vous débrouiller seuls ! Abrutis !

**Alex: **Holà... y va pas nous chier une pendule...

**La montre d'Alex bipa et clignota.**

**Alex: **Ah, y'a du nouveau. Ahah... j'aurais dû m'en douter...

**Cynder: **C'est quoi ce truc sur ton bras ?

**Alex: **Ah, ça ? Mais vous connaissez presque rien, ma parole... enfin. CA, c'est une montre. Ça donne l'heure... enfin... pas la mienne. Elle a été modifiée pour me transmettre toutes sortes de données de ma station. Et là, elle vient de me prévenir qu'il y a une puissance assez élevée dans le vaisseau ennemi, j'en conclus donc que ce vaisseau est un éclaireur, avec un de leurs généraux à l'intérieur.

**Volteer:** Et, statistiquement, on a combien de chances contre lui ?

**Alex: **Sans moi, une bonne partie d'entre vous y restera avant de l'envoyer au tapis. C'est donc très mauvais pour vous. Mais avec moi, vous n'aurez normalement pas besoin de vous battre contre lui, mais si jamais ça arrive, je l'aurais normalement déjà bien amoché, il ne sera donc pas trop dur.

**Cyril: **Et si il se posait ailleurs qu'ici et dévasterait tout avant de venir nous combattre ?

**Alex: **Je pense pas. C'est un général, il voudra m'exploser la tronche avant de vous combattre, car j'en connais une partie, donc ce sera l'un d'eux qui voudra se venger. Mais je ne sais pas lequel ce sera...

**A ce moment, on pouvait distinguer un petit point orange au-dessus d'eux. Alex la remarqua.**

**Alex: **Ah ! Regardez au dessus ! C'est lui ! Mais j'aime pas comment ils atterrissent !

**Spyro: **Et quelle est cette dite manière ?

**Alex: **Oh, tu verras par toi-même.

**L'objet se rapprocha du sol à une vitesse sulfureuse, chacun le fixant comme il pouvait. Au bout de deux minutes, le vaisseau était suffisamment proche pour voir son apparence derrière son brûlant mur orange. Il était entièrement noir, assez rectangulaire, avec trois réacteurs de taille moyenne et un immense carré noir rattaché à son front par un épais pylône.**

**Sparx: **...Ça a une drôle de tronche.

**Alex: **Sûr.

**Alex désigna une petite forêt non loin de là.**

**Alex: **Au fait, y'a quoi dans cette forêt ?

**Ignitus: **Ici ? Il ne vit plus rien là-dedans depuis que tu t'es écrasé, la première fois.

**Alex: **Alors, c'est une bonne chose.

**Ignitus: **Pourquoi cela ?

**L'étrange vaisseau s'écrasa dans la forêt précédemment évoquée, la dévastant par la secousse, ébranlant trois falaises par la même occasion. **

**Ignitus: **... Je vois...

**Après quelques instants, on pouvait entendre des coups sur de l'acier dans le vaisseau.**

**Garde 1: **Que...? Encore !? Mais c'est de la merde ces portes !! Elles sont encore coincées ! Ne vous en faites pas, général, on va l'ouvrir ! Hé Jojo ! Amène le lance-roquettes à fusion !

**Garde 2: **Ouais ! On va la faire péter !

**Une explosion bleue-verte pouvait se voir sur la coque bâbord du vaisseau. Des dizaines de débris incandescents virolèrent ça et là. Un grand homme en armure noire sortit du trou fraichement crée, accompagné par 6 larbins à l'air quelque peu, disons, grotesque. Alex, Spyro, Cynder et Ignitus arrivèrent sur les lieux.**

**Alex: **Tiens donc ! Xizor ! C'est toi qu'ils m'ont envoyé ? Alors là j'suis gâté !

**Garde 2: **Ben décidément, on a pas de bol ! D'abord, ce Malefor qui nous envoie chier, les portes qui restent coincées, puis on retrouve cet emmerdeur ici !

**Xizor: **Ah ! Ta gueule ! Il était prévu qu'on le retrouve.

**Ignitus: **Mais...? Comment connaissent-ils Malefor ? Ils sont déjà venus ici ?

**Garde 1: **Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, lézard à la noix, tu vas me s...

**Xizor: **Pas ce genre de langage !! Et c'est MOI qui leur explique ! Bon... alors... pour en revenir quant au sujet de notre visite, sachez que c'est la première fois que nous pénétrons dans ce secteur de l'espace dimensionnel, à savoir le DX7563BTY-POTRESF, quadrant 0756, région 2045, planète 05, autrement dit: ICI !Et en ce qui concerne ce Malefor, nous lui avions proposé une «petite» alliance pour se débarrasser de vous, et d'Alex en particulier. Mais les dragons sont si cons par ici ! Il a refusé en nous disant qu'il vous détruirait seul... enfin... avec son... heu... son... son... c'est quoi le nom de son putain de truc, déjà !?

**Garde 1: **Ce qu'il appelle le Destructeur.

**Ignitus: **Non... pas le Destructeur...

**Spyro: **Et comment vous saviez qu'il fallait s'adresser à lui ?

**Xizor: **Avec un détecteur d'aura maléfique. Et il a atteint la première place. Il devait être fort, on l'aurait engagé s'il n'était pas si têtu ! Et d'ailleurs, il te ressemble, le nain violet !

**Alex: **Hé ben, vous pouviez être tant que vous vouliez, j'en avais rien à branler !

**Xizor: **Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne change rien à nos plans. Nous ne sommes ici qu'en éclaireurs. Nous sommes un peu occupés ailleurs, vous pouvez attendre.

**Alex: **Tiens donc ! Ça m'étonne ! Je croyais que j'étais le centre de vos préoccupations.

**Garde 3: **Et ben nan ! On n'est pas les seuls à conquérir les dimensions, figure-toi ! Un empire adverse avec des motivations similaires aux nôtres nous...

**Xizor: **Mais ferme-la ! Ça ne le regarde pas !

**Garde 2: **Il est emmerdant ce Cartel...

**Xizor: **Ça vaut pour toi aussi !!

**Garde 2: **C'est bon... Pas la peine de criser...

**Xizor: **Et puis, nous avons passé suffisamment de temps ici, on va donc se retirer... Amusez-vous bien en attendant notre retour... dans 2 ans !

**Alex: **Ça me laisse le temps de m'entrainer pour vous botter le cul !

**Xizor: **C'est ça... Allez, on se casse.

**Xizor fit un doigt à Alex et repartit vers son vaisseau en compagnie de ses sbires. Une fois à l'intérieur, une lourde plaque de métal se referma sur le trou crée. Le vaisseau disparut soudainement dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent.**

**Alex: **Pfff... Espèce de sale con.

**Cynder: **Ils ont pas l'air tendres...

**Spyro: **Et ils savent se téléporter ? Attends là ! J'ai dû louper un morceau ! Ils savent se téléporter, mais ils atterrissent en s'écrasant comme des merdes ?!

**Alex: **Faut pas chercher à comprendre...

**Ignitus: **Mais sinon, ça m'inquiète qu'ils aient été voir Malefor.

**Alex: **Allons bon, mais c'est qui ce con ?

**Ignitus: **Malefor est un dragon, appartenant à la même lignée que Spyro, voulant entrainer la fin de ce monde, chose qu'il fera à l'aide du Destructeur, immense créature sortie des entrailles du monde.

**Alex: **Vous m'avez vu à l'œuvre, il devrait pas être trop dur. Bon, moi je vais aller désarmer ma...

**Une immense explosion blanche engloba la région le temps d'une seconde.**

**Spyro: **Encore ?!

**Alex: **Ah, cette fois c'est pas moi !

**Ignitus: **Ça venait du nord, à plus d'une trentaine de lieues.

**Spyro: **On devrait y aller...

**Ignitus: **Pour plus de discrétion, vous n'irez que toi, Cynder et Alex.

**Alex: **Moi, ça me va.

**Cynder: **J'y vois rien à redire.

**Spyro: **Moi non plus.

**Ignitus: **Alors allez-y.

**Spyro, Alex et Cynder s'envolèrent donc pour leur destination.**

**Fin du chapitre.**


End file.
